is that NARUTO!
by The 11 Tailed Vegetable
Summary: Tsunade is 22, and looking forward to seeing Naruto, now 18, as he has been away for three years. However, She isn't sure what happened during those three years... Lemons later, review with charaters you would like to see, or events that could be worked in to the plot.WARNING! this will Not be PWP, any flames will be used to light a barbeque, and i won't share! so there! nyaaah!
1. Chapter 1

Summer of...WHAT?

Konohagakure, the Village Hidden in the Leaves, home to the Hero of Leaf, Naruto Uzumaki-namikaze, former host to the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the Nine-Tailed Fox...

Three long years had passed since a young blonde shinobi, with an infectious smile, a ramen addiction, and a HIGHLY inappropriate Jutsu, named Naruto, had left the Village Hidden in the Leaves, the Third Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, and his adopted daughter Tsunade Senju, who had been sent at age 7, to stay in Sunagakure, the Village hidden in the Sands, where she had lived for 11 years, until she had returned, 19 years old, bringing Shizune Katō, the sister of Dan Katō, her first love, who had been killed on his first B-ranked solo mission...she had been an unkind, uncaring girl, unwilling to even talk to anyone apart from her adoptive father and Shizune-Nee-Chan, until she was introduced to a blond-haired ball of energy named Naruto, aged 16, who had looked at her, then performed the Transformation Jutsu, copied her form perfectly, and sat in front of her, copying every single thing she did, until she looked up at him...and smiled. That was the first smile she'd made since Dan's death, and it was the start of Tsunade's spiritual healing...

**THREE YEARS LATER...**

22-year-old Tsunade Senju was rushing down the Main Street of Konoha, closely followed by her best friend Shizune Katō, in her pyjamas, bare footed, cropped silver-blond hair flying out behind her, unbrushed, causing Shizune to sigh mentally_. 'Tsu-chan is going to complain about this later,'_ she thought ruefully to herself. _'She HATES having it brushed, and when it gets tangled...'_ she shuddered fearfully, as she had received frequent doses of Tsunade's Killing Intent, whenever something went wrong, which happened more often than she'd like. But today, brushed hair and proper clothes were the last things on Tsunade's mind at to moment. All she could think about was the fact that a young boy she had cared deeply for since the day they'd met. _'NARUTO'S COMING HOME!' _She thought, grinning from ear to ear, her eyes flashing sea-green with pleasure. She was looking forward to his arrival so much, that Sarutobi had eventually thrown her out of the Hokage's Tower after she broke his third-favourite pipe by knocking it off his table and treading on she reached the Leaf Gate, she noticed domething that shook her out of her daydreaming. There was a large crowd, at least 20 people, mostly high-ranking shinobi, clustered around an object lying in the middle of the path, less than 2 metres from the gate. Tsunade caught a glimpse of the face and chest of the fallen starnger, who wasn't as strange at second glance after all...Blonde hair, wild and uncut, long enough to cover his back, three familiar marks on the one cheek she could see, scars? or maybe...whiskers? "NAAAARRUUUUTTTTOOOOOOO!"...


	2. Chapter 2

"NOOOOOO! NOT MY NARU-KUN! OH, KAMI, NOOOOO!" Tsunade screamed, tears pouring from her eyes, as she dropped to her knees beside him, grabbing him by the shoulder and shaking him roughly, rolling him onto his back, and gasping at the front of his garish orange jumpsuit, then at his stomach, where the orange had darkened to crimson. Tsunade's medic-nin training kicked in, the summoned her first-aid equipment trough a sealing scroll, and sliced open the front of his mangled jacket. After she had peeled it away from the wound, the true extent of the damage was revealed. Naruto's smooth, firm stomach had a huge, deep cut that some of the more superstitious civilians thought that he'd been scythed by a Shinigami. Tsunade, however, was staring at Naruto's face. It looked ...different, but not in the way she expected... it looked like his Sexy jutsu form, but, no shinobi alive could hold a complex henge like that, not after taking so much punishment. Then, she noticed his chest. A long, wide, white cloth bandage was looped around his upper torso over 57 times, with a strange seal that pulsed with an unearthly purple light, painted in the centre. Tsunade scanned his chakra with her med-ninjutsu, and found there was a lot more of it than last time, but it seemed less, Naruto-like, but still recognisable as his. Shizune, who had mastered Sealing jutsus early in life, tried to break it, but found herself rapidly repulsed. Running out of options, Tsunade dipped her finger in some of poor Naruto's newly-spilled blood, and wrote his name on the seal. Immediately, the seal fractured, and faded, and she quickly sliced the bands away in one swift cut from a kunai. Her eyes bulged, her mouth dropped open and she did a Hinata Hyuuga, along with everyone else present, the men with streams of blood dripping from their nostrils. "B...b-b...b-b-boobs!" she said, as she passed out.

**Four hours later...**

Naruto opened 'his' eyes, expecting to see dirt under 'his' nose, but instead saw the concerned faces of Tsunade, Shizune, Sarutobi, and Hinata, who had just found out. "Hehe... What's up, guys?" "I think you'd better give us an explanation, 'Naruto' " said Sarutobi, glaring at the blonde. "Why are you in that ridiculous jutsu? Drop it immediately". Naruto's face paled, the tears welled up, and 'he' burst in to tears. "I-I'M SOOORREEE, JIJI-SAAAN!" 'he' bawled, hiding behind 'his' hands. "I WAS GONNA TEL YOU AS SOON AS I ARRIVED, BUT-" It's ok, Naruto, we won't be angry, if you just drop the jutsu.

Naruto looked up at them, 'his' tear-stained face, shimmering, on the verge of a fresh wave of misery "...I...c-c-c-CAAAAANN'T!" 'He' wailed. Murmurs of shock, disbelief, and a little fear ran around the small room. Shizune and Tsunade gasped, and Hinata burst into tears at the thought that her 'Naru-_kun_' was now 'Naru-_chan_', threw her arms around her old classmate, and the Third Hokage frowned. "Well, seeing as you now appear to be...female, we need to hide your identity from the other villagers," he said. "I suggest performing the Transformation jutsu upon yourself as you used to look BEFORE you...changed, then wait a week in that form, we fake sending you off on a mission, but we'll really be sending a Shadow-Clone off. You, however, will have snuck out of the village the Wednesday before the 'mission' on Sunday, dropped the fake image on yourself, leaving your henged clone to leave on will be treated as a new kunoichi from the land of waves, coming to live in your parents' home village. We will give you a new apartment, money, and you need to choose a new name. Now, if you would?" Naruto thought hard for a moment, then said tearfully, "well, I do like the name Tsubaki, ji-san." Sarutobi smiled. "Camelia flower, hmm? And your surname?" "Uummm..." 'Tsubaki' thought to herself, mumbling under her breath, "Michiko?" "It's settled, then," said the Hokage, "you are now Tsubaki Michiko, from the Village Hidden in the Mist. Welcome to Konoha."

Tsunade stood up and said, "First, we'll take you to your new apartment, then you two can go shopping, ok with you, Hinata?" Hinata let go of Tsubaki and blushed. "uummm... F-for... bras, a-a-and th-things?" "Yes, Hinata," Shizune butted in, "Tsubaki has none of these things, so you'll need to show her how it's done." This was too much for poor Hinata, first, her long-term crush had become a girl, and now, she had to help her choose underwear! Hinata's body did the only thing it could. With a massive blush raging across her face, Hinata keeled forward and landed on top of Tsubaki, accidently headbutting her in the jaw, stunning her into sleep.

**Two weeks later**

One week had passed since Tsubaki had faked her death, and now attended the Ninja Academy, passing the entrance exam with flying colours, to the astonishment of Iruka Umino, the Jonin responsible for new students, causing him to request That Tsubaki join his class as a Genin-level kunoichi, a proposal that was eagerly accepted by her, as it meant that she could stay with the class she'd been in since the beginning. Of course, she had to pretend that she was a new student, but her new look was so unlike the Naruto that everyone knew, with her cropped straight blue hair, a few shades lighter than Hinata's, pale lilac dress with a pair of mid-calf length leggings in a gentle shade of pastel green, that no one had any suspicions of her true identity. The only fly in the ointment, however, was Sasuke Uchiha, who appeared to be taking an unhealthy amount of notice of the new ninja girl, much to the annoyance of his fan club. As well as Sasuke, Kiba Inuzuka was practically drooling when she walked past him in the hallways, but then he always acted like a perv. Eventually, the situation became too much for Tsubaki, who grabbed Sasuke by the collar, evoking cries of shock from Sakura and the rest, slammed his back against the wall, and flipped up her shirt, revealing her firm, round, bouncy C-cup breasts, nearly twice the size of Ino's, and the important fact that she wasn't wearing a bra. Sasuke just stared at her face, blinking in shock, before she grabbed his head and plunged in into the valley of her cleavage, sending Kiba into a spasm, and the girls fell silent in stunned amazement. Tsubaki released Sasuke, stepped back, and watched as he staggered forward, blinked like a surprised owl, and keeled over onto his face. In the silence that followed, three words could be heard from the comatose Uchiha. "must...grope...girl...".Tsubaki was in her seat next to Hinata, as Iruka-sensei came in and noticed Sasuke lying on the floor with a small pool of blood around his head. Hinata whispered quietly" TSUBAKI! You're not supposed to do stuff like that... also; I have something to tell you after class." Tsubaki was intrigued, but decided to wait until after school.

**After class...**

The two friends met at the gates of the Academy, and immediately Tsubaki said "ok, Hina-chan, spill it. What do you want to tell me?" Hinata winced at how loud she was, and simply beckoned Tsubaki to follow her. Bemused, Tsubaki followed Hinata into the trees, leaping form branch to branch, trying to control her newly buoyant body. 30 minutes later, they had arrived at a clearing where an old shack with no door stood. Hinata grabbed Tsubaki's hand and tugged her inside. Despite the outside appearance, it was warm and comfortable inside, with blankets and cushions everywhere, and a vase with fresh wildflowers stood on the desk. Tsubaki asked, "Why are we here, Hina-chan? Come onnnn, tell meeeee, pleeeeaasse?" Hinata's resolve broke. Bursting into tears, she flung herself toward the younger girl, sobbing her heart out. Tsubaki was scared, thinking she'd said something wrong. "I'm sorry, Hina-chan, what can I do to make you stop crying?" Hinata lifted her head from Tsubaki's chest, and kissed her full on the lips, before pulling away, her shoulders heaving. Tsubaki grabbed her and pulled her back in for another scorching kiss, causing Hinata to blush Fire-engine red. "N-Naruto?" "Uh-uh-uh, Hina-hime!" Hinata looked at her, confused. "I'm TSUBAKI now." Hinata realised her mistake, and finally managed to say the one thing she had wanted to say for 6 years. "I...I l-l-...LOVE you, Tsu-chan!"


End file.
